Caracara (Official Cumulus Cloud)
Caracara is a RainWing/SkyWing hybrid and the main villain in The Telepathic. He can only change into different hybrids. Because of his different forms with different personalities, this makes him a very good actor. I drew a pictur e of all his forms, but I lost it b4 I could take a pic. RIP. So instead his infobox has pictures of all his forms if they were human. You can get a general idea what they're dragon colors were. Please do not edit anything from this page. Appearances Cumulus drew a picture showcasing Caracara and his 3 forms, but he unfortunately lost it. Caracara Caracara's Normal appearance is a red color. He has Yellow-Pink Eye Rings and neck rings. He has purple neck spines. He has orange eyes. As stated, he can only transform into other hybrid dragons. His other forms are stated below: Mirabilis Mirabilis is a female NightWing/RainWing Hybrid, who is very shy. Her main color is a very dark purple. However, her wings and her underbelly are rainbow colored. Her eyes are green. Tornado Tornado is a SandWing/IceWing hybrid. He's very courageous, sarcastic, nimble and clever. His tail is very peculiar, as it has the ice spikes and the poisonous barb. It's stated it helps him in battle, as the IceWing Spikes scratch the other dragon and the SandWing Barb poisons them. He's very decieving as he initially helps the Team of Night against Caracara's forces. Firewatcher Firewatcher (SkyWing/NightWing) is the biggest and most powerful form Caracara possesses. This form was used only once. He's bigger than Darkstalker. The only dragon art that exists of him is his fiery eyes. Personalities Each of Caracara's forms has a different personality. Caracara himself: Caracara was always taught by his father to never trust anyone and always get the mission done. As a dragonet he would cry in a corner of a cave every night because of the torture that his father put him through, which shaped him into a seemingly ruthless assassin. Mirabilis: Mirabilis is very shy (as shy as an okapi) and rarely socializes with dragons. However, dragons have been reported going missing whenever they hang out with Mirabilis. Her favorite animal is the siren. (I wonder why) Tornado: Tornado is one of Caracara's favorite forms because he is able to express his true emotions and his true personality through that form. When Tornado is fighting with the Team of Night, Firewatcher The reason why Firewatcher is so powerful, is surprisingly not because of his size or strength, but his ability to erase all emotions from his mind. This way he's not distracted from the fight Backstory Guess there's no backstory! Nothing to see here! WARNING: Possibly Mature!!! When Soar and Kestrel were..... laying eggs, Soar accidentally changed into Chameleon. Luckily, Kestrel didn't notice this. They laid 2 eggs in total. A gigantic egg with twins. The other egg was weirdly colored as it was a RainWing/SkyWing Hybrid.So Soar flew off with that egg and hid it deep in the mountainside. Chameleon took care of Caracara when he hatched. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (Cumulus the SkyIce) Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Mature Content